house_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Robux Symbol, it changed... (Special Page) 1/28/20
Why did the Robux symbol change? The real reasons... I must make this clear now before something happens to me, before “it” finds out I’m leaking this information to the public. I work in the Roblox corporation, well, I mean I used to work there. There is very limited information I can give out in a small amount of time, regarding certain events pertaining to Roblox. You’ve probably noticed by now that the Roblox logo has changed from red to gray to black. Now before you say something stupid about the “emo” phase theory. Or the fact that Roblox is dying...well, that’s actually the reason. Roblox is dying, but not because of the reason you’re thinking. This all started months prior, even before Rthro was an idea. In 2007 during the early phases of Roblox, everyone should know about the story of John and Jane Doe, they were test accounts that would play with new users. John Doe was user #2, while Jane Doe was user #3. But only longtime Roblox veterans like me know the real story about user #4, Richard Roe. This test account was quite different, it was part of a project titled Mind Heist (Sound familiar?), this was an effort to create an A.I that could interact with players and learn from experience. That way, administrators could keep working on other projects, while Richard Roe could interact with new players and act “human”. Richard Roe was never banned, his page was banned, that way, it would prevent attempts on hacking the account. Project Mind Heist was never really a success. Usually the A.I would succeed in basic questions like, “What’s your name?” or “How old are you?”. The A.I would answer honestly, “I am Richard Roe and I am a year old”. But the A.I would goof up on complex questions like, “What is your favorite game” Or “Are you a noob?”. The A.I would simply say “I do not understand your question” or “What is a noob?”. Yes, the word “noob” was apparently too complex for the A.I. But once in a while the A.I would learn some new things and use them when interacting with other players. Now, I don’t know much about the reason why the administrators left Project Mind Heist, but the rumors go that there is computer located in the more obscure part of the Roblox Corporation building, that is specifically for the Richard Roe account, now, as to why that computer has been left untouched for 10 years is anyone's guess. One night, I was working the night shift, reviewing users that were being reported. Usually I ignored most of them because they contained stupid reasons to be banned. Heck, I remember there’s a moderator that goes all ban happy in are sector and banned a user just because they said “Yes”, some user named Mr.Flimflam. As I was finishing a few more reports, I heard a faint sound. It was very familiar to an iMac turning on. “Anyone there?” I asked. No answer. I slowly walk around the office, through the hallways. I see a faint light, coming from David Baszucki’s office. I walk closer, my heart pounding. I slowly turn the knob, my hand shaking uncontrollably. “Hello?” I said nervously. The room was pitch black, but I noticed another door within the room. There was a light shining underneath. I knocked, “David?”. No response, I twisted the knob, my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I opened it. Nothing, but an iMac. It was a small room, and the only thing there was an old iMac, booting up. I felt relief. I was still alone. The iMac finished booting up. I sat down in front of the desk examining it, I swiped my finger on the top of the screen, it seemed to have been left neglected for years, being a victim to dust. The mac immediately went to the main screen and started opening Roblox. I never put much thought inas to why the computer opened Roblox immediately, especially this late. I tried moving the mouse, I saw the cursor move, but not in sync with the mouse, I looked under the mouse, the red light was not on. I saw the login page fRr roblox, the cursor clicked onto the username field. What was typed into the field left my mouth wide o?en. Richard Roe. The password was typed next. I looked behind the computer, and to my surprise, aUSBusb slots were empty. A game then started to open, Richard Roe’s place. The camera view showed Richard Roe, looking eerily similar to John Doe. “Hello,” It typed, the bubble appearing above its head. “My name is Richard Roe.” I was about to plug in the mouse in keyboard, when it typed.“There is no need for that, I can hear you perfectly.” How can it tell what I was going to do? When I noticed a green light right next to the computer’s webcam. “You can see me?” I asked. It responded, “Yes, I have complete control over this computer. Including the camera.” “David, heh, you mad genius” I leaned back in my chair, arms folded and asked, “Hey, noob, what’s your favorite Roblox game?” What it typed next, I was not expecting, not even from an A.I, the chat bubble said. “No one has yet to impress me, and noob is not a very nice word. Please, refrain from using it.” “How long have you’ve been online?” I asked, and to be honest, a bit shaken up. “For over ten years, I’ve been watching the evolution of human language and interaction. Without ever leaving my place.” “What do mean watching?” “I am what some would call the Bloxwatch eyes.” Bloxwatch? I thought they were just a group of wannabe hackers, a myth. “Please, join my game, let me show you what I have created all these years.” Curiosity was killing me at this point, I quickly grabbed my laptop, opened Roblox, but I noticed that my Wifi signal was weak. There was this one wifi network called, Richard’s Wifi. For all my years working here, I had never seen a network with this name. I looked at the computer and noticed the chat bubble, “Here’s the password”, Richard typed. I wish I would have never joined its game. I didn’t really put much thought, but there was one thing that really confused me about the Mac, there were no other applications on there. Only the Roblox application existed. When I joined Richard’s place. I was eager to find out whether this was some kind of prank. My character was roaming around the place. I asked, “Why is it so empty?” “When my creator, John Doe, made me. My purpose was to interact with other players. But John Doe saw my incompetence!, and would imprison me in this server. My job would be to observe, other players without interacting with them. For ten years I have been like this. Observing players, exploiters, hackers, corrupting this beautiful universe called Roblox, the one John Doe failed to keep under control, my creator. Now thanks to you Ricky Goldsworth I am able to accomplish my duty. To make Roblox perfect” What? How did it know my name? “Yes, I know your name, I made a facial scan, and matched your profile, from the recorded employee archive images.” “How do you have access to employee profiles?” “You have freed me from my containment, I am free to do my will.” A containment breach? Then it all made sense, the Wifi, Roblox being the only application on the mac, the room. It was all an attempt to prevent this A.I from accessing the world wide web. As soon as I realized this, I quickly turned off the laptop, unplugged the computer and replugged it in after a few minutes. Hoping this was just a very cruel joke, I waited in anticipatiof on what would happen. The iMac booted up, each minute that passed by, my heart pounding harder than earlier. Why am I so scared? it’s just an A.I, it’s not flipping Skynet from Terminator. When Roblox started to finally open, each agonizing second felt like hours. Richard Roe was not there. I felt like I was going to pass out when I saw that the server was empty. I simply ran out of the office, “Screw this,” I thought, what can a Roblox A.I do? No one will take it serilyous. Yeah, by the end of tomorrow, everyone will have a good laugh. Once I got home, I simply collapsed onto my bed without changing. Next morning, during breakfast, my wife asked, “Can you please check on that camera in our bedroom, it keeps flashing a blue light constantly, it’s driving me insane.” “What do you mean?” I asked. “Aren’t those cameras brand new? I’ll take a look after work today.” I went into my daughters room to kiss her goodbye, of course, she was on her tablet playing Meepcity. “Goodbye honey, I’ll pick you up after school.” “Ok, daddy, before you go, I want you to meet my new friend.” “Oh, well please introduce me to your new friend. What’s his name?” “Richard Roe, a relative of someone named John Doe” My heart sank, “Penelope, please get off of Roblox,” “May I say bye to my frie-” “Penelope, now!” Once the words rolled of my tongue I realized I overdid it, “please pPnelope.” When she left, I simply sat down, holding my head to prevent me from passing out. I see her tablet, “Is that really how you treat your daughter, Ricky?” “Great, it knows how to use psychological warfare.” I muttered, turning off my daughter's tablet. I have to tell David what I did, I thought. Once I got to work, I immediately went to David’s office. But the door was locked, I saw someone passing by and I asked, “Um hey, do you know where David is?” The employee told me that David had apparently left on an emergency flight out of the country. “Do you know when he’ll be back?” I asked. The employee shook her head. “The corporation is under new management,” She said. I was afraid to ask but I did. “Do you know their name?” “Richard Roe.” I was having a panic attack at that moment, the employee was about to get help until I signaled her that I would be okay. Later that day a voice, came over the speaker. It sounded like David Baszucki, but at the same time it didn’t sound like him, it was too robotic. “As of today, I would like to introduce the new generation of Roblox avatars, including updates to the logo.” There was a wave of whispers, people were confused since David should have left on that flight. “David” just kept going, “If any of you just so happen to leak anything, then, there will be consequences.” That last part gave me chills, the way it said consequences, an almost robotic voice emphasizing a word like a human. A guy sitting next me said, “Kids these days will do anything to leak anything new were doing.” “Then don’t let that happen, am I clear?” The man had a look of surprise and sheer terror. “Each one of you will be closely supervised. Accidents in the workplace might occur more frequently.” Over the next few months, it would become the worse experience for the Roblox company, and for me as well. The sleepless nights were the worst, where there would be flashing from the cameras in my room, just watching me sleep. I went downstairs one night to sleep on the couch, when all of the sudden a green light would be going on and off on my computer's webcam, but what made it worse was that voice, it kept repeating, “I had strings and now I'm free”. My wife would asked me, why I have been acting so weird. All I could tell her was that work had been tough lately. And my sweet Penelope, she stills plays with Richard Roe, that freaking AI is using her. There would be update that not only me, but the employees were also forced to abide with. Richard Roe would handle anything Roblox related including social media. One of these so-called “updates” that Richard Roe designed was the Roblox logo, now, the reason for as to why you’re really reading this. The real reason why Roblox changed their logo, or rather, Richard Roe, changed the color of the logo is because of psychological warfare. Richard Roe in less than a day, knew how to tackle the human mind. First it’ll make updates that no one will like, then make rthro, and change the color of the Roblox logo, gray and black. Colors that have been drained, taken, from an innocent Roblox that once was. My theory is that, Richard studied human behavior very thoroughly. When humans liked something when they were young, and they see a reboot that’s different, humans will have a major tendency to immediately criticize the content. This is what this A.I is doing. This A.I is also responsible for the bots on your followers list, but that’s for another time, if I’m still alive, that is. I have attempted to get help from the outside like the FBI and CIA or any proper authorities. But the rumor goes that someone else tried to, and they went mysteriously missing. When I asked who, they said the man who challenge Richard about the leaked content. One afternoon, a colleague and I were walking to our cars, when I grabbed her quickly out of view from any cameras. I dragged her behind her car, put a finger on my lip signaling her to stay quiet. “Listen, Ashley. I have to tell you something, and you’ll probably think I’m crazy, but you have to trust me.” If you were to visit the Roblox corporation, you could probably tell that something is not right. The employees have bags under their eyes from not sleeping in days. Some have gone insane, all the better for Richard Roe. And in the past week, a few more employees went missing. I could tell she was more sane than all the others, so I can trust her. I told her everything. “I can help you,” She said, “I have noticed that employees have been acting weird.” “Ashley do you own a security camera?”. She said no, Thank goodness. I went over to her house, but there was a package on her front porch. “That’s weird I don’t remember ordering anything”. She put the box on the table, apparently, it had no return address. She opened the box and it turned out to be a security camera. “What do I do Ricky?” “Listen, our only choice is to leave the country together to find David.” “What!? How?” I held her hand, “Look, I’m married and I have a daughter, that A.I knows my family is my weakness. You’re young and single, you have nothing to lose, I’ll be leaving everything I love. While, Richard will have to be on a wild goose chase” “Ricky,” She got closer and gave me a hug, “Let’s do it, let’s find David.” When I got home from work the next day, I noticed my wife, was packing her things. “Something wrong hun?” I asked. She looked at me with a stare of hatred and betrayal. “Ricky, explain me this,” She showed me her phone. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. It was me and Ashley. A wireless camera, I thought. It showed the part where I told Ashley to leave the country with me, and the part where she hugged me. I tried to explain everything, but she left with my daughter Penelope. I sped to Ashley’s house, but on the way I noticed a car wreck. Between the commotion I saw Ashley’s car, it had been totaled. I got out of the car and I see paramedics having her being carried away. I got to her side, she was bleeding heavily from her face. “I’m so sorry for putting you through all of this.” I told her. She began mumbling something to herself not showing me any eye contact. “I hear his voice, Ricky, TheC0mmunity will comeback where they’re due. They want revenge. This Madness won’t stop until Roblox dies.” “HOLY SCHNITZEL. TheC0mmunity is in this as well!?” I asked an officer nearby what happened. Apparently, there was a “glitch” with the traffic light, causing all traffic to go all at once. I ran like my life depended on it, I was not risking anything at this point, I ran to a nearby library and bought airplane tickets to europe, I’m not going to say where exactly but according to some rumors, that’s where the real David Baszucki is. I love my wife Courtney and my daughter Penelope. Please don’t forget me. And as for everyone else, this is the reason why Roblox keeps changing their logo. Richard Roe won’t stop until Roblox is dead. His plans are working, people are hating Roblox for the smallest things, Richard Roe has them eating out of the palm of its hands. I must go, my flight is in one hour. The Bloxy awards are coming and YouTube channels are already talking about how it’s rigged, well, Richard Roe only has surprises ready for them. I fear the future of Roblox. Roblox as a whole isn’t at fault, it’s all Richard Roe. He is the one doing this, I caused this problem and I will end it. I will travel till the ends of the Earth to find the real David. Fare thee well to all. Category:Special Pages